


Midnight Sun

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Curse What Curse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happiness Clause Handwaving, POV Angel (BtVS), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: She was his midnight sun, the only light he could touch without being burned to dust. And he would keep touching her forever, for as long as he could.





	Midnight Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Any, any, _With her long hair falling and her eyes that shine like a midnight sun_ " on fic_promptly: http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/519580.html?thread=15495068#cmt15495068

Cordelia had grown out her hair again, and though Angel loved her either way, he was glad for the longer hair. It gave him something to hold onto in moments like these, and he used it to drag her face back down for another kiss.  
  
Angel was drowning in the sight, the sound, the taste of his Cordy. Her hips did not falter in their sensual, rhythmic motion on top of his during their kiss. As she drove them on to the mutual brink of ecstasy, Angel's tongue mimicked the motions of his cock below, thrusting up into Cordy's mouth, seeking more, more, more.  
  
Cordelia pulled away to breathe, and her hair covered Angel's face like a dark curtain. Angel shuddered at the feeling of her harsh, panting breath against his neck.  
  
"I love you," she said sweetly. She laid a gentle kiss on his jawline before she shifted up to her earlier position. She pinned him down by the shoulders and stared straight into his eyes.  
  
Cordy almost never closed her eyes when they made love. Honest in all things, it probably didn't even occur to her to hide what her eyes revealed. Angel gazed right back, avidly watching all of the emotions that crossed her face. Right now, her gorgeous hazel eyes were darkened by arousal and staring at him with such obvious love and desire that Angel was glad he didn't need to breathe. If he had, he would have passed out a long time ago.  
  
One of Angel's hands traveled down form where it had been buried in her hair. It skimmed teasingly over her breast before gliding down to her hip and then the sun tattoo on her lower back.  
  
Angel grinned at the way Cordy shuddered at his touch. "Love you too," he answered, although love didn't quite cover it. Adoration was a little closer. She was his midnight sun, the only light he could touch without being burned to dust. And he would keep touching her forever, for as long as he could.  
  
Her hips rocked on top of his faster, and the pace between them became more uneven and frantic. He could tell that she was close, and he was getting there himself. His dick pounded into her relentlessly as he let go of the control he had been maintaining this whole time.  
  
Cordy was chanting his name over and over again as she rode him with wild abandon. Angel wanted to make sure she came first, so he steadied her with one light hand on her hip and used the thumb and forefinger of his other hand to lightly pinch her clit.  
  
She climaxed with a startled wordless cry, and even then she didn't close her eyes. Angel was captivated by the burst of passion in her eyes, more powerful than fireworks or a solar eclipse, more beautiful than anything else in the world. With a few more hard, erratic thrusts, he followed her, growling her name as he came.  
  
Cordelia lifted herself off of him slowly, hissing lightly once he was no longer inside her. She collapsed next to his sigh with a content sigh.  
  
Angel pulled her into his arms, glad that his curse had been fixed so that he could have moments like this with her, the explosive heights of love and the gentle afterglow, blissful in a different way. She giggled when he started to sniff her hair.  
  
"What is it with you and my hair?"  
  
Angel shrugged, a tiny smile quirking his lips. "You just smell really good."  
  
Cordy grinned, and Angel could feel it against his chest. "Dork." She yawned and blinked her eyes sleepily. "Night, Angel. Love you."  
  
"Love you, too," he whispered. "Sweet dreams, Cordy."  
  
She made a pleased humming noise, and Angel listened to her heartbeat and breathing slow as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Angel stayed awake for a long time afterwards, embracing the only sunshine he would ever need.


End file.
